


I Like the Way you Move

by Vauvenal



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corset, M/M, nice clothes you got there, norsekink, poledancing, striptease, will come later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vauvenal/pseuds/Vauvenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt on norsekink was suggesting the following:<br/>Anything based on this picture anons:</p><p>http://fuckyeahthorki.tumblr.com/post/18122938830</p><p>Loki gives Thor a private show.</p><p>Preferably ending in sexytimes on the floor or even on the stage. And please in male form, because Hiddles' legs are just amazing.</p><p>So I thought: Yeah, sure, why not? </p><p>Also inspired by the song 'I Like the Way you Move' by The Bodyrockers.</p><p>Enjoy,</p><p>~Vauvenal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor leans back in his seat, tilting his head to the side, watching the dancers from half-lidded eyes. The alcohol already got to his head a little, but he is still sober enough to enjoy the show. There are three dancers, all of them very skilled, slender, sleek, their movements around the poles just perfect, the bright, coloured spotlights above their heads accenting their bodies.

 

Green and silver and black are the colours that catch Thor's eyes behind the flashing spots of light. The colours of a dark green corset with black quillings and silverish accents, matching the underwear of the same colour scheme. Black stockings, ending just above the dancer's knees, cover part of his legs, held by high-heeled, silver-green shoes, shining in the spotlight.

The dancer wearing these clothes somehow sticks out between the others, moving in a more teasing, challenging way, capturing Thor's gaze and only his, making Thor feel as if they were alone in his room, oh, and how he _wished_ that would be the case...

 

He does not even notice that he had started to stare, contrary to the dancer, who continues his fluent motion around the pole, now without breaking the eye contact to Thor, lowering his eyelids and licking his lips from time to time. Without making a sound, he mouths _'Come here'_ and _'Let me give you the treat you're desiring'_ , his hip getting ever so close to the pole, almost grinding against it as he bites his lower lip and looks away from Thor for a moment, just to lay his head back and open his mouth in a silent gasp.

As he moves his hips towards the pole on more time, this time grinding against it, so slow that Thor forgets everything around them, savouring that single movement, before he breaks.

He gets up from his seat, examining the man just for a few more seconds before waving him over, an inviting, promising smile on his lips that exactly mirrors the one of his opponent.

Gracefully, he leaves his place on the pole, stepping down the few stairs from the stage to the man who called for him.

Without holding back in any way, he puts a slender hand with long fingers against Thor's cheek, caressing it.

 

“You do realize that this is going to cost you extra?,” he purrs with a grin and Thor just chuckles deeply, trying to keep calm.

 

“Yes, I do. So...,” Thor puts an arm around the slender waist, a little sweaty from dancing under the hot stage lights, “Can we go somewhere... more private?”

 

Without another word, he is taken by the hand, no, by his fingertips, and led to a quite unremarkable door far from the stage, the same soft, dark shade of red as the walls, hidden behind a curtain made from strands of pearls. He opens it and quickly disappears inside as if he is entering a secret room of which no one else should know.

Suddenly, the loud music, the noises of whistling and applauding crowd disappear behind the door and they enter a small, but comfortable room, again the different shades of red were used to furnish and decorate the room, but the bright, biting lights of the spotlights are gone and make way for soft, orange lamps on the walls and a few candles at the side of a comfortable looking couch. The centre of the room includes one of the dancing poles, the cold steel not really fitting the rest of the room.

 

“Are you done admiring the things you are not here for? If you're not a decorator, of course,” chuckles the man, who is now leaning against the pole, arms crossed, shooting curious and challenging glances at Thor.

 

“Patience,” he answers, somehow trying to keep his self-conscience. Slowly, almost as teasingly as his companion for the evening, he makes his way to the couch, takes a seat and makes himself comfortable.

 

The other man watches his every move, examines the body he will play with tonight.

He will not lose his patience. He has more than enough of it. And for him, it is part of his pride to be the _teasing_ , but never the teased one.

He licks his lips.

 

_'Now let's see what I can do to you.'_

 

His fingers start tracing, stroking the cold steel pole, as if he is trying to warm it up, before he lets both hands stroke upwards, his body stretching, muscles which Thor did not expect in such a fragile looking body showing under the skin as he leans his head aside onto his shoulders to show Thor how seductively his tongue can wet his lips and how gracefully he can arch his back away from the pole while wrapping a slender leg around it, the silver snakes curling around the heels of his shoes glistening a little in the light of the lamps. His spine moves almost like one of them, his hip now pressing against the pole, making him hiss slightly from the cold, before he starts to grind, once, twice, then he turns, shoots a quick glance at Thor who is sitting there, cheeks flushed bright red and body relieving every bit of tension, sinking into the pillows.

 

_'Well, it's time to really let the show begin.'_

_  
_

Wrapping his legs around the pole, he slowly lets go with his hands, leaning back, his body now only held up by his tensed, stocking-covered legs while his upper body stretches more and more and he arches his back again, the corset perfectly accenting his chest muscles, the sleek, black hair following the motion. He truly moves like a snake, in every direction, climbing up the pole to spread his legs for a few teasing moments before sliding downwards again. Whenever possible, he catches a glimpse of his spectator's face and body and to his satisfaction his show has the exact effect he desired: Soft gasps, the man's breath reduced to unsteady panting, his fingers shaking a little, refusing to grant the bulge in his pants any attention.

Slowly, he slides away from the pole in one fluent movement, smiling.

 

“The _show_ is over. But if you desire more, we might be able to work out a deal...”

 

Thor swallows and shakes his head to get rid of the blur in his mind.

The other man tilts his head, a disappointed and innocent look on his face.

 

“No? Aw, too bad. It would have been a lot of fun.”

 

“N-no! I mean, yes, I...,” Thor sighs, runs a hand through his hair, “What kind of deal?”

 

“Well... you promise me some extra cash and I promise you – us both – some fun. How does that sound?”

 

Thor swallows again and looks into the man's face, trying to regain his self-conscience.

 

“That sounds very good.”

 

Then he frowns for a moment.

 

“What is your name, by the way?”

 

“Loki.”

 

“I'm Thor.”

 

He smiles an unsure smile at the confident and almost arrogant look Loki – the name sounds good, but still somewhat strange – gives him and then puts a hand around his waist. Loki does not resist - he never resists as long as his clients do not overdo it or hurt him.

 

“What do you want me to do?,” he asks in an almost business-like tone of voice.

Thor thinks for a second, then smiles.

 

“How about you just take care of me a little? Just do what you think I might like...”

 

He purrs slightly, pulling Loki closer, looking at him, expectingly.

This is probably the first moment where a tiny bit of insecurity shows in Loki's face. He had never been the active one. The customers always told him what to do and he did what they wanted, that is the way it works.

But well, if he can decide what he wants to do to Thor, then he will decide. He will do what he does best: Teasing to no end until he can see the impatience in his client's eyes and has to hide the satisfied grin, just going on, never stopping until the end of the show, until his client has almost gone mad from unsatisfied arousal.

 

“Do what _you_ might like, huh?” Loki gives a low chuckle, then quickly gets up, now standing before Thor, bringing a little more distance between them.

 

“Would you like to see more than this?”

 

Now he grins widely, letting his hands slide down his body, his sides, his hips, he bows to reach his legs as well, tugging at the band of one of the stockings, fingers tickling farther down, opening the clasps of his shoes, feet slipping out of them. __

_'They are quite small now that they are not covered by those pompous shoes,'_ Thor thinks, but only for a second before the excitement goes to his head again, warmth tingling throughout his body.

 

Carefully, Loki puts the shoes aside, then returns to his place in front of Thor. He shoots him a glance of which Thor is not sure if it is supposed to be seductive or mischievous, before bending his arms behind his back, feeling for the thin silver chord that was holding the corset together. His fingers dance over his back, seemingly aimless, and as he finds the chord, he tugs and plays in a futile – or maybe not even serious? - attempt to open the tight piece of clothing. He gives a resigned sigh and steps over to Thor, smiling at him innocently.

 

“Would you help me to get out of this?”

 

The other man shudders, gasps a little, unsure how to react, but finally he nods and returns the smile.

 

“Thank you,” Loki whispers, his lips suddenly right next to Thor's ear, brushing it slightly. Then, he turns around, now sitting on one of Thor's thighs, turning his back to him.

 

He can feel Thor's fingers shaking a little as he traces his shoulder blades, forcing an unwanted shudder down Loki's spine, before he grabs the ends of the chord, loosening it and Loki takes a deep breath as Thor slowly opens the corset completely, stripping it off the other man's body. Chuckling lowly, Loki leans back against Thor's shoulder, his chest and stomach now completely exposed.

He lets his lips brush against Thor's cheek, the slight stubble, down his throat, enjoying how his breath hitches for a second as he kisses his Adam's apple. Oh yes, someone is definitely enjoying this.

But it is too early for this part of the show.

 

“Don't you think I'm wearing way too much?” He grins widely while whispering hoarsely into Thor's ear, making him shudder and gasp once more.

 

“Y-yes...”

 

He flinches as Loki gets up in that quick, fluent motion, just to bend down once again, seeming completely concentrated on teasingly stroking along his legs, from the quillings of his underwear – tugging lightly on his waistband, so close, oh, so close to pulling it down – to his stockings down to his feet and back upwards, straightening himself up to lean against the pole again, hissing from the cold, his hips jerking for a second and then he lets his hands glide down his body, now slower, slow enough to caress his nipples for a while, drawing small gasps from his throat. Finally, he removes his stockings, throwing them aside. He spreads his legs, turning towards Thor, reaching above his head to grab the pole, watching the other man's every reaction as he starts moving his hips, grinding against something invisible that makes him throw his head back in a silent, long drawn-out moan.

And that is the moment Thor cannot take it any more.

He needs this man, here and now, wants to touch him everywhere, in every way they both would like, wants to do so many things to him... he gets up, breathing deeply, slowly approaching Loki who takes his arms down in playful surprise, watching the other man's every move.

Thor grabs his hips, almost tenderly, not aggressive in any way.

 

“I want you,” he purrs into his ear and the answer comes in the same tone of voice: “Isn't that the reason why you're here?”

 

Without hesitating, Loki slides one hand around Thor's neck, stroking through the long, blond hair before grabbing him and pulling him closer to kiss him, biting, sucking on his lips, curious about the reaction to come.

It could not be any better. After a short gasp of surprise, Thor grabs Loki's neck as well to return the kiss, stronger, suppressing the dominance he tries to display, biting his lips maybe a little harder than necessary, hard enough to surely leave a slight prickling for some time. Loki gives a deep sigh, before pulling away, just to look Thor in the eyes, lascivious, challenging, aroused. He licks his red, swollen lips and starts playing with the buttons of Thor's shirt, opening them one by one. He can hear the other man's breath getting louder and sees how his ribcage rises and falls a little quicker than normal.

 

_'Oh, this is going to be fun...'_


	2. Chapter 2

His hands sneak under the light fabric, feeling the rough skin, the muscles and sinews moving ever so slightly when he tickles them with his fingertips, twitching and arching when he scratches Thor's sides hard, listening to his surprised moan.

Pressing his face against his throat, enjoying the warmth, he continues his little play, granting Thor's already hard nipples a few teasing touches, running his hands over them before carefully twiddling and pinching them.

Then Loki stops and – before Thor has the the chance to protest – pushes him backwards onto the couch. Hard breathing and a surprised look is what he gets now, but that will not be all for tonight, oh no. He straddles his legs a little and makes himself comfortable on Thor's thigh who – of course - cannot ignore the hard, hot cock underneath the last piece of clothing left on Loki's body pressing against his leg.

Thor can feel his thoughts and feelings going wild, the heat, the alcohol and this oh so beautiful body that is just _screaming_ for a touch. He grabs Loki's shoulders, pulling him closer, panting into his ear, whispering hoarse desires of all kinds, kisses, touches, his fingers, his cock deep inside of Loki _oh God please, yes, I'll do anything, just let me fuck you_.

 

Loki chuckles lowly and gives Thor's neck a harsh, playful bite, making him wince a little, before he purrs: “All part of the deal.”

 

Including the kisses. The hot, bruising kisses Loki gives him, fighting for domination, clawing at Thor's shoulder blades and grinding against his leg, moans muffled by their lips which only separate for seconds to gasp for air.

Thor's fingers, rough, shaking a little, stroking the other man's back, tracing his muscles, the bones that stand out under the skin, following the spine downwards until he reaches the waistband of Loki's underwear, toying with it for a moment before letting his hand slide underneath the fabric, feeling the firm ass there, squeezing it a little; and Loki throws his head back in a low groan. A little trail of saliva is dripping out of his mouth from the rough kisses and with that flushed face and the half-lidded eyes, darkened from arousal, he grabs Thor's chin.

 

“Playtime's over,” comes the hoarse whisper out of his throat, followed by himself watching his hand trailing down to Thor's waistband, opening button and fly and impatiently pulling his shorts down, revealing the dripping, hard cock. Oh yes, it makes Loki lick his lips in anticipation, makes him grab Thor's wrist, looking him in the eyes.

 

“Undress me.”

 

His voice is surprisingly steady, but hoarse, anticipating, making clear that he does not want to – will not – wait any longer.

So they both get up, Loki's legs shaking a little, and Thor presses his body against the other man's chest, pulling the underwear down, getting to his knees to get it off completely, Loki's already dripping cock right in front of his lips now.

He cannot resist giving the head of it a gentle lick before taking the underwear off, throwing it aside and then he gets up to look Loki in the eyes, caressing his cheek, smiling softly.

 

Loki's eyes are clouded, pupils wide, leaving no doubt for that he truly would let Thor do anything, anything at all to him. A last clear thought flashes up in Loki's lust-drenched mind and he murmurs: “Lube, condoms, bottom drawer,” while gesturing vaguely at the small bedside table.

 

“Oh.”

 

_'Just don't think about it.'_

_  
_

Thor hurries to get a bottle of lube – he smiles a little at the smell of cherries – and a condom, then he returns to Loki, grabs his shoulders and pushes, no, gently leads him on the floor where he holds him by sitting on his hip.

 

“Comfortable?,” he whispers, a little worried, but Loki just laughs, a deep and breathless laugh.

 

“Yes. But I'd be way more comfortable if you'd,” he flashes a grin at him, “just fuck me here and now instead of worrying about me.”

 

Thor now laughs as well.

 

“Well, I certainly won't object to that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super happy fun time with a chapter that's much shorter than I thought.  
> Huh.  
> ... enjoy anyway. x)

Their actions get hasty as Thor starts spreading Loki's cheeks, preparing him a little heavy-handed, drawing loud moans from Loki's throat who is now pressing against the other man's hand, one, two, _three_ fingers roughly spreading him, rubbing his insides almost like the biggest cocks he had ever felt.

 

“ _Stop playing_!” he snarls after a while, spreading his legs, grabbing his ass cheeks to spread them even wider.

“Stop it, just _fuck_ me already!”

 

His voice is _dripping_ with greed while he stares at Thor with hungry eyes. Thor swallows and nods breathlessly, giving Loki another fierce kiss to suppress his whimper as he removes his fingers to unpack the condom and slip it over.

Loki moans into the kiss, desperate to feel Thor inside of him.

 

“If you speak another word, I'm going to slap you,” he threatens between the smacking of their lips and tongues, so Thor remains silent, except for the greedy moan he gives as Loki's insides finally clench around him.

“Oh yes...” Loki's voice is nothing but some syllables under hard breathing, quivering with need, broken by occasional moans.

 

Thor bites his shoulder and grabs his upper body, holding Loki close as he starts thrusting, violently, greedily, as hard as if his last fuck had been years ago and he did not do anything to himself since then. Loki writhes and moans underneath him, bucking against him in jerky, uncontrolled movements. Thor feels like Loki is saying something, but he cannot comprehend whatever it is, his mind is completely dizzy and if he opens his eyes for a second to take a glance at Loki's face, all he sees is hot bodies, tan skin pressed against pale, the colours blurring in front of his eyes.

He grunts, squints his eyes closed again and quickens his pace until he feels that he cannot go any faster, any harder, any _better_. He is rewarded by several screams as Loki's voice grows louder and the words 'good' and 'harder' and 'Oh fuck _yes_!' dissolve into syllables until they are gone completely, leaving Loki as a sweating, screaming bundle of lasciviousness without any voice or thought, nothing but pleasure in mind and body.

Thor's voice is deeper, raspier, he bites into the skin of Loki's neck and holds him steady as he unconsciously claws at his chest, leaving red marks with his blunt fingernails.

He grunts against Loki's neck, his hips twitch violently a few last times before he spends himself inside Loki, lets go of his skin and throws his head back in a roar. They stay still for a moment, save for Loki's wincing and ragged breathing.

 

As Thor is about to pull out, he receives a hissed: “Don't you dare to even /think/ about that,” and then Loki reaches behind, grabs his hand and guides, no, pulls it to his own leaking, waiting cock.

“Come on.. ,” he rasps and Thor obeys, covering Loki's member with his fingers and then gripping it, pumping, rubbing the tip with his thumb.

 

It does not take much for him to wring a desperate, high-pitched cry from Loki's throat, accompanied by his come dripping from Thor's fingers. “Fuck yes,” Loki sighs as he relaxes his muscles and slumps onto the floor.

 

“Satisfied?”

 

“I should ask you. You're the customer, after all.” Thor raises one hand to brush a sweaty strand of her from Loki's cheek and Loki smiles a little.

 

“I'm very satisfied. Maybe I'll even tip you.”

He chuckles hoarsely and Loki joins in.

 

“Let's hit the shower.”

______________________________________________________________

 

When Thor returns home that night, wonderfully relaxed and satisfied, he turns on the lights, puts on his pyjama and puts the scrap of paper with the phone number on it directly next to his phone.

 

_It was a wonderful night. Call me. Maybe I'll work for free next time._

_  
_

_~Loki._


End file.
